The task of distributing media files from network content providers to recipient media front-end customers, such as cable providers, and the like (collectively called “recipient sites” herein), has become a complex process. This is mainly due to competing interests in file formats, transmission protocols, processing requirements, program guide entry format, and various other parameters configured according to different standards as amongst the various content and service providers involved in the distribution process. Accordingly, inordinate amounts of time are now spent converting formats in order for content providers, distributors, and the recipient site customers to manipulate and modify media files throughout the distribution process in order to comply with their diverse system requirements.
The typical media file is a media/digital file for use in video playback, gaming, or any other digital medium. Such a file is sent over satellite, the Internet, or other network, to those involved in distribution and final presentation to the public from the front end or to the recipient site customers. A data control file arrives with the media file which data file must be constantly modified with each conversion to a new system. Current systems typically transmit the control file in one of three ways. The first is to target a unique metadata control file to each receiving site, thereby requiring N number of files for N sites. The second way is to send one generalized file to all receiving sites and then have a site-specific transformation occur at each site dictated by information stored at each site that is triggered by the general information in the control file. A third way to is to send one control file to all receiving sites and then to require each site to process the one format in that control file to be used, but this approach precludes any site specificity. In each of these approaches limitations are necessarily imposed on, for example, the amount and types of different properties that can be applied to an ingested media file, and its distribution characteristics. Further, multiple systems are required, increasing the working time and likelihood of errors, as well as causing synchronization issues. For example, these approaches can be characterized by the frequent failure of in-bound value readers to pass data that is expected by site-specific transform mechanisms. Users in these media distribution system are then forced to manually adjust all of the media assets within the schedule accordingly, while continuing to monitor any additional changes that might be introduced by any of the entities that play a role in, or that otherwise involved in the overall media distribution system.
In summary, no current system performs end-to-end automated ingestion and monitoring of media assets.